The Prophecy of the Phoenix
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: (Complete) There will be a part 2. This will also be revised soon. Please R
1. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter One

The Prophecy of the Phoenix  
  
  
  
I do not own the characters and the phoenix is taken from the x-men. Please read and review. Let me know if you would like me to keep going.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blacken ashes cover the ground and the school that once was great is no more, bodies lay all over the grounds and the only sound is that of the monster who has finally won the war.  
  
Sneering at the scene in front of him Voldemort looks at the only person who he has left alive, only barely and says, "Look at your precious school and your children you thought you could protect them from my wrath." He laughs evilly. "The only thing you did for these children, was to teach them that those disgusting mugglebloods were worth there blood. It is a shame really, there were a few I could have turned to my sided. Oh look old man, look at the boy who lived, you fought so hard to protect him, and look at him, he was made to watch his friends die. Oh yes the look on his face as I ripped his friends apart, one by one, oh yes it was sweet." He sneered. "Malfoy bring in the traitor ".Voldemort bellowed.  
  
The old man raised his head at his mention of another. "What is it old man thought I would let you die with out first taking away yet another piece of your mind." He laughed." Oh Severus come, come." Lucius Malfoy walks back to Lord Voldemort with a very badly beaten and bloodied Serverus Sape. Voldemort walks over to were Malfoy drops Serverus on the ground grabs him by his hair and pulls him up to face Dumbledore. "Look at what you help do, my dear Serverus, You helped that fool sign yours, and all these young children's death warrant. Did you think I didn't know that you were working for the old man all this time?" He laughs." I used you, and this fool with all your good intentions to finally destroy that boy, this school, and soon the world will feel my wrath and kneel down or die, and do you know who they have to thank, why you Severus, you and that meddling old fool." Voldemort laughter fills whats left of the great hall.  
  
To busy taunting the headmaster, and Serverus, Voldemort doesn't see the girl rise from the ruble. He doesn't hear the Phoenix song until its to late, to act, to stop the merging, so they all stand there finally seeing the girl ,and Fawkes the phoenix as they become one. The evil laugh dieing on his lips as he hears the phoenix song grow louder as he stands their in mute shook at what is taking place before his very eyes.  
  
Dumbledore looks at the girl, with complete awe in his eyes. It has begun the merging of the phoenix with the girl of great power. The prophecy will come to pass. Tears gentle slid down his face as hope grabs his heart and finally he can see the end, and a new beginning for this evil monster.  
  
Serverus lifts his head, and looks at the girl, and at that moment he is filled with great respect for her, and filled with love. He had fallen only moments after he had seen her hit the ground, the mere though of going on with out her, was more defeating then Voldemort evil. Yet there she stands, and he knows now that things would change and yet he feels so tired of this fighting, and he feels the pull of death. My love he calls with his mind. "Always remember I love you. Let that give you strength, and let what you must now do give us all peace."  
  
Voldemort stands before her with a pure look of horror on his face. "This can not be I killed you with my own hands" he screams. The girl in front of him dos not respond, just stands there in mute silence as she lets the merging complete. She raises her head, looks at him and she is filled with such hate, for this monster. She looks around her; the bodies of her friends, teachers, and her loved ones line the floor.  
  
"I want them back." She screams as the rage over takes her. As she lashes out at Voldemort raises his wand and throws curse after curse at the girl trying to kill the only one who could stop him.  
  
The hall fills with laughter again but this time the sound was so awning that anyone hearing it would hide in fear. "You think you could kill me, oh please save your energy, you pathetic piece of trash. I am life, incarnate, I am fire made flesh, I am the phoenix." The entire hall filled with intense power as the girl is engulfed in the phoenix power, taken on its entity. "I am born of pure flame; I have risen from the ash of your destruction. You have created me Voldemort and in your grasp for power I will be your down falling and your worst fear. I will take away everything you are and rebuild my world from the ash in the end you will not have destroyed us but only your self you pathetic piece of life." She grabs a hold of Voldemort by the throat and pulls the energy from him, he grabs hold of her arm and tries to pull away, but his struggles only make her laugh.  
  
Lucius slowly backs away from his master and the girl. "Don't run away Malfoy, theirs no use I will find you no matter were you are and I will come for you?" As she sucks the essence from Voldemort the castle begins to rebuild around her. "You have taken the lives of everyone I hold dear Voldemort and in your destruction you will give them all back." She says. He looks at her in terror and barely gets out a weak "n...o.." She looks at him with hate and in his mind she screams "with your death I will have them BACK..." 


	2. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Two

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter Two  
  
Albus watches as the castle rebuilds its self around them. Looking at the girl in front of him and the power that is erupting from her, he knows the cost of the merging, of the girl and the phoenix." I'm sorry my child for what it's worth" he whispers.  
  
She doesn't hear him over the vibrations of power as she takes it back from Voldemort, what he have stolen from them all. He took life now she will give it back with his death.  
  
Voldemort can feel himself slipping away inch by inch yet he can't take his glaze from the girls. Her eyes are solid white and as he slips farther into nothingness he hears her say." With every life you have taken, I will take back, every mind you have stolen I will take back, for every witch and wizard you have laid low I will lay you low in their place. You showed no mercy for the children, I will show you none. Look around you Voldemort and see what your death is creating and in your last breath know failure and see the rebirth." As she says these last words he is gone. His assents drained and transferred from evil to good. From death to rebirth, from all over the hall and else were her friends, family and love ones, begin to breath and take back there lives. She falls to her knees weakened by her fight with Voldemort, the merging and the rebirth. She has never felt so tired in her life, yet even threw the haze of exhaustion she feels joy and happiness. She can feel them all, were moments before there echoes were gone, her friends were alive and Voldemort finally laid low.  
  
Harry looks around him and it's like everything was a dream, there ok everyone's ok. Voldemort is gone, it was a dream, he looks across to wear the headmaster has slumped to the floor, and he rushes over as the rest of the student body groggily comes around along with the professors." Headmaster are you alright?" Harry ask. "My dear boy, I am alive and so are you, that is all I could ask for ,and no more, but Hermione she", he stumbles tears running down his face as he looks at the girl who has given life back to them all. Harry follows Ablus glaze to wear his best friend is laying helplessly on the floor of the great hall. Moving to her side quickly, he pulls her into his arms, not noticing that the rest of the hall has also come to her side." Mione," he chokes out. "Harry" .she replies barly in a whisper." Don't talk Mione save your strength, everything's ok now," Harry cried." Harry, Ron," she cries. "Shhh Mione were all here, you saved us." Harry said shakily. Ron moves around to the other side of Harry taking Mione's head into his lap, strocking her hair, trying to calm her.  
  
"Harry, Ron please listen to me," she say weakly. "I love you both; please understand what I did, I did for you all. In Voldemort death everything he's taken will be given back." She reaches up to caress Harry's check. "Always remember that from the ashes there is rebirth." With that she is wrapped in energy and begins to lift away from them and up into the air." Hear me and understand." Her eyes void of any color as she is wrapped again in the phoenix power." Voldemort is no more what he has taken will be giving back. All those who have died at his hand will be given back. No more and no less taken by his hand." She turns to Lucius Malfoy." You will know the pain that you and your master have caused for the last 25 years. Do you remember the Longbottoms? What your master did to them will be you punishment for all eternity." She says as a wav of energy leaves her and hits Lucius. She turns from him not needing to see him to know he is gone if not in body but in mind.  
  
"Headmaster," she calls. "Yes Phoenix," he answers She smiles at this were she can feel fear from her friends she feels none from this man. "The merging is complete we are no longer Hermione Granger and Fawkes." She states. "The power we hold is too great; if we stay here you know what will happen sir." " Yes Phoenix I know, as did Hermione when she allowed the merging." he said. " Then you know this must be good bye." She says in barly a whisper. Turning back to her friends she says" Remember what happened today and remember what hate leads you too." Slowly gliding out the great hall until she reaches the outside. She turns to the school and the people she has come to love and calls." I am life, I am fire made flesh, now and forever I am the phoenix," and with those words she is gone.  
  
"HERMIONE..." he screams as he falls to his knees. To be given back his worthless life and to have it taken away with her leaving Severus Snape for the first time in 19 years he cries." Ah Severus My dear friend have hope and remember the phoenix always rises again." Albus Dumbledore says as he helps the other man to his feet.  
  
"Headmaster she said all he's taken will be given back ".Harry said." Yes my dear boy," he said as he turned to Harry eyes twinkling merrily. Looking at Dumbledore with hope Harry says" my parent's sir dos that mean there alive?"  
  
  
  
Wow I got reviews. They all have been very helpful too. Hermia-Lafaye, Flutterby , Alberta sweetie, Chimaera Gurl and Dark fire thanks a lot you guys your great. As for the mistakes I'm using a different program then I'm use to and I'm still not sure on everything as far as using it. There will be more to this story as were I'm taken it , well right now the first to chapters are the end really, but after she's gone well Dumbledore being the only one to know what was going to happen has to explain how Fawkes and Hermione became one and what will happen if everything goes wrong. So were gonna be going backwards in time up to the battle and then back to the point were she's going to leave then just when you think its gonna be over well guess you'll have to wait and find out. Queenie 


	3. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter thre...

The Prophecy of the Phoenix-Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Muggle, ever year it gets worse "Molly Weasley states as they head toward the barrier to the Hogwarts express. "Really mum you don't have to walk us to the train, we are old enough" Ron says rolling his eyes. "I am very ware of your age Ronald ,but we have to make sure nothing happens to you until you four get back to school. You know with Voldemort back in power .Your my last two children in school and well I worry about you all more then you know "Molly says on the verge of tears. "Awww mum don't cry," Ron and Ginny say at the same time. "Well off you go, you first Ron, you next Ginny." She says as she watches her two youngest children go thru the barrier, she sighs. "Alright Harry dear it's your turn." Molly says "Try and be safe dear, Harry I think of you as one of my own."Molly says as a tear falls down her cheek. Harry not sure of what to say hugs Molly Weasley and turns and walks thru the barrier to where Ron and Ginny are waiting. "Well dear it's your turn "Molly says as she turns to Hermione. Hermione start to walk towards the barrier when Molly pulls her into a hug and says "thank you". Not sure what she's talking about Hermione smiles weakly and walks thru the barrier.  
  
"Ron, is your mum alright?" Hermione ask as she comes up behind them. "Blimey she's been acting strange for three days now; you think she was never going to see us again." Ron said. "Come on we better hurry before someone takes our compartment." Ginny says walking towards the train. They all follow her and as they board the train Molly's strange behavior is forgotten.  
  
Harry and Ron almost immediately start talking about Quidditch. "Well I'll be back later I'm off to find my friends." Ginny says as she heads out the door. Hermione looks over at Harry and Ron, rolling her eyes she notice they haven't even notice that Ginny left. "Boys and Quidditch I swear" she says looking out the window. "What did you say Mione" They ask perking up at the word Quidditch. "Really you two is that all you talk about, or think about?" she asks. "Well no, um I think about other stuff Mione" Harry stumbles. Getting a devious smile on her lips she says. Oh really what else do you think about Harry." Ron burst out laughing. "I wouldn't laugh Ron your next to answer that question "she smiles smirking at him. " Well I um think about girls a lot and stuff like that." Harry says getting all red in the face. "Oh anyone I might know?" she asks smirking. "Well of course you know who." Harry says looking at Hermione acting all smug. Of course she knew who Harry was talking about , when they both arrived at the borrow and Harry got a good look at the way Ginny had changed over the summer she thought his eyes were going to pop out. "So are you going to do something about it Harry or are you going to wait until someone else notices too?" she asks. "Well I um I'm not sure really, I mean she's different now, what if she doesn't like me like that any more." he says looking out the window watching the trees pass by. "Oh please before you to get there all she talked about were you, and it was Ron do you think he'll notice a difference in me, Ron do you think Harry might take notice to me this year." Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry broke into a big smile and Mione just started laughing.  
  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked. After they got some Berty Bots every flavor beans, and some chocolate frogs they sat in there contentment. A loud slamming sound jarred them all out of there silence. "Harry, Ron, Mione you never guess what I just heard." Ginny yelled as she slammed the compartment door closed behind her. "They have captured Peter Pettigrew and they have cleared Sirius name" Ginny said happily. She knew how much this would mean to Harry. "What why wasn't I informed." Harry asked. "I don't know I over heard Malfoy telling someone." Ginny answered. "Harry this is great you won't have to worry about going back to the Dursley's until we find a flat." Ron said excitingly. "Did Malfoy say when this happened?" Hermione asked. "All I heard was Peter Pettigrew went to Dumbledore and turned himself in and that Sirius was now free." Ginny said smiling. "There's something going on why would wormtail go to Dumbledore, something's not right here, Voldemort up to something." Hermione said. "I hate to say it Harry but I think Mione's right." Ron said looking sadly at his friend. "I know, I was thinking the same thing." Harry said thinking about what Voldemort could be up to now. "Will need to speak with Dumbledore about it when we get to school." Mione said, knowing that as much as she hopes she's wrong she fears she's not and, prays that whatever he's planning doesn't hurt Harry, more then he has already.  
  
As the train started to slow the gathered there things and got ready to get off the train. Getting off the train they could hear "First years this way please." They all smile as the saw all the first years heading towards Hagrid with a look of awe on their faces. "Hey there you four'" Hagrid yelled. "Hi Hagrid" they yelled back. Turning and walking to the carriages they started they trek up to the castle and there last year of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is kind of boring, kind of just setting the story right now. I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be more exciting then this one. 


	4. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Four

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter four.  
  
The Sorting.  
  
  
  
Walking into the great hall they walked toward there table. It was good to be back. "I can't believe Dumbledore didn't owl us when they caught wormtail" Harry said as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table. "I'm sure he had a good reason Harry, you now he wouldn't keep something like, this from you unless he had good reason." Hermione said matter a fact lee. "Your right Mione." Harry said.  
  
They turned as they heard the doors open and watched as the new first years followed Professor McGonagall in the great hall. "Can you believe this is our last year, our last sorting?" Ron said smiling sadly. "I know I'm going to miss it." Hermione said sadly. "Oh gads do you remember Mione, you were so smug with information about the ceiling being enchanted." Harry laughed. "I was scared not smug so I did what I always do I talk about books." She said with hurt in her voice. "Oh Mione I'm just teasing you." Harry said putting his arm around her hugging her against him.  
  
They don't notice the man at the head table glaring down at them." That's it Potter hug and reminisce while you can. Hug your friend; keep her close, for soon if Dumbledore is right we will all lose her." Unable to look at her any longer he turns his glaze back to the sorting trying to let it sink in that these feelings are nothing and they will pass as they have in the past. He so involved in his own fight with emotions he never notice Dumbledore's glaze. "Ah Severus I wish this was going to be easier on you my friend, on us all." He says sadly to himself.  
  
The sorting came to and end, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Severus Snape all unaware of its ending all so wrapped up in there own emotions and fears. Dumbledore rising to give the beginning of the year announcements pulled them all back to the moment. "Yes welcome to all, Welcome back to Hogwarts. Please take note all first year the forbidden forest is off limits to all. We have a new Professor who will be arriving tomorrow, along with a returning Professor. They will both be teaching the Defense against the Dark arts classes. As to the rise of Voldemort we have and will continue to strive to teach you all how to survive in this world. You will find that the class will continue to be taught as past years and for those who would like advance class, they will be offered. That is why there will be two Professors. ". Dumbledore said smiling. With that he said "let the feast begin". Clapping his hands together once the food appeared and laughter filled the hall as the students merrily ate unaware of what was to come to pass.  
  
The students all began telling stories and others chatted with the house ghost asking them how there summers had been. The sound was soft at first but soon the great hall was filled with a song. "Blimey whats that." Ron said looking all around. Noticing the look in Hermione eyes. Ron said." Mione, are you alright" he said with a frighten look on his face. Harry turned to his friends and notice her eyes were white, no longer there normal cinnamon brown. Before Harry could grab a hold of her she rose and moved away from the table. Walking towards the door of the great hall.  
  
"Severus quickly go "Dumbledore said rising. Severus was half way down the stairs on the rise for the head table when he heard Dumbledore. Following Hermione as quickly as possible with out breaking the trance he followed her out of the great hall to the grounds. Harry, Ron and the others tried to follow but Dumbledore stopped them. "Don't worry she will be alright." He said, with that twinkle in his eyes. "Perfects at this time I ask you to take everyone to there house's, and do not worry your head girl will be fine." He called. With this Harry and the other prefect's begin to group there house up and headed from the hall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you must stop." Professor Snape calls. She doesn't stop but continues down the steps to be were Fawkes waits for her. The song so beautiful it fills her soul with such hunger and bliss at the same time. She reaches out to touch the phoenix and one of its tears falls on her out reached palm, running down to her wrist Collapsing onto the ground. Severus rushes to the girl and checks to see if she is breathing. "It has be gone" he hears and turns to see the Albus Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs leading to the school tears falling down his face. Severus lifts his head up to the heavens as it begins to rain and screams with his soul."N....O...." 


	5. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Five

The Prophecy of the Phoenix-Chapter Five  
  
Prophecy's beginning.  
  
A scream filled with pain, heartache and loss is heard thru out the school. "What was that?" Ginny asked shaken with fear. "I don't know Gin." Harry said looking at Ron taking Ginny's hand into his own. "H...a...r...r...y, I Th.think you should see this." Neville stumbles, turning from the window. Harry rushes to the window. Looking out over the grounds he sees his best friend laying on the ground cradled in Professor Snape's arms. "MIONE." Harry screams and runs from the common room, followed closely by Ron. They run down the corridors until the come to the steps where Dumbledore is standing. Harry and Ron continue down the steps to where Hermione is laying on the ground. Neither feeling the rain hitting there skin. As if seeing them had awake Severus from his pain he stands lifting Hermione up and heads for the school and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Reaching the infirmary as quickly as possible Snape lays Hermione down on the nearest bed. Pomfrey moves to examine her, finding nothing she turns back to the head master and the others. "Ms. Granger is fine she just passed out." Pomfrey said as she turns back to Hermione, who was waking up. "What happened, why am I in the Infirmary and why am I all wet?" Hermione ask. "Then you don't remember Ms. Granger?" the headmaster ask. "No last thing I remember is you saying there would be a new teacher." Hermione said looking at her friends seeing there fear and worry. "Well nothing to worry about my dear."Albus said looking at everyone in the room smiling. "Harry, Ron why don't you take Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room." The head master said as he started leaving the infirmary. Harry looking at Dumbledore oddly wondered why he wasn't telling Hermione what happen and wondering what he was hiding from them all.  
  
Following the headmaster from the infirmary Severus Snape kept wondering why he didn't tell Hermione what happened. "I could not tell her my dear friend, not with Harry and Ron there with her. If they knew they would try and find away to stop it from happening and if they do we will all die."Albus said sadly. "I would rather they found away to stop it then sit back and let her die." Snape Bite back fearsly. "In the end you would still not be with her my friend, you will still lose her." Albus said turning to look at the younger man with sadness. "Then its begun Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. "I'm afraid it has and no matter what we feel no matter how much we wish it other wise we are all sworn as members of the order to let it come to pass ,you both know that as well as I." Albus Dumbledore says looking all of his one hundred and thirty years. "If there was away I would have found it Severus, I have looked you have looked we can no longer deny what is happening we must except it and prepare her for it." Albus says looking at the man for understanding. "I know that Ablus but it dos not stop the pain, if she dies I will die too."Severus Snape says sadly as he walks away.  
  
"Albus we need him, to prepare her, it's the only way she will survive this." Minerva says. "He is in pain my dear, but he will come around he will figure it out that if he wants her to survive he must make her ready." Albus Dumbledore says walking towards the stairs and his office.  
  
They walked in silence not sure if they should tell her what happened. Harry can't shake the fear he felt when he saw her laying on the ground. "Mione you really don't remember what happened?" Ron asked. Looking at Ron she can sense both of her friends fear for her, not understanding how she can, just knowing that there fear is great and she feels as if she's drowning in it. "No Ron I don't remember what happened." Hermione said. "Password" the fat lady said. They hadn't seemed to realize they had reached the common room. "Apple jacks" Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry with a smile. "What I thought if we would made them simpler then Neville would be able to remember them." Harry said smiling. "It was a good idea Harry" Hermione said as she followed Ron into the common room.  
  
All at once the whole common room was asking Hermione if she was alright. "Yes Seamus, Yes Neville, Yes Ginny. I'm alright."Hermione said smiling at them to make them all feel better. "I'm tired thou so I'm going to say goodnight." Hermione said not able to tune out the feels hitting her from all sides. "Oh alright Mione, Night." Harry and Ron said followed by everyone else.  
  
Walking up the steps towards the head girls room the over whelming amount of voices in her head began to lesson. Going over to her bed she laid down staring at the ceiling. "So it has be gone." The voice said. "Who's there "Hermione said sitting up grabbing her wand and looking around her room. "Well I know this may come as a shock, I would take my real form but I rather have enjoyed being a cat for the last 300 years."Crookshanks said then began licking his pail. "Crookshanks you can talk?" Hermione asked looking at her cat in shock. "Of course I can we all can you just couldn't hear us before now." He said continue to bath himself. "Why can I hear you now?" Hermione asked folding her legs under her. "Well you see my dear that would be because of the Phoenix tear."Crookshanks said matter of fact lee. "The phoenix tear, I don't understand." Hermione said trying to figure out what Crookshanks was talking about.  
  
"Well you see my dear there is a Prophecy that a girl of power and the phoenix will merge and defeat the dark evil."Crookshanks said stretching out his back legs. "Why haven't I heard about this before?" Hermione asked getting up from her bed walking over to her window and looking out. "Its not talked about because the girl has been born and the great evil is upon us and well to keep her alive it has remained a secret very few know about." Crookshanks said jumping down from the bed and going over to the fire to lie down near its warmth. "So what dos this have to do with me?" She ask as she turns and walks towards the fire, were Crookshanks is lying. "Well you're the girl silly, that why when Fawkes began to sing you went to him." The cat said as he went to sleep. Standing up and slowly walking back to her bed Hermione Granger lays down and at that moment she remembers, as she drifts to sleep. 


	6. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Six

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts sits in his office glazing at the Phoenix. "When will it happen, the merging when you and Hermione will become one?" He ask. "He is answered only by the gentle song. "How do I tell her that thru her sacrifice her friends will live?" He say moving to caress Fawkes. As His hands gentle move down the bird his questions are answered. "She will know when she wakes, she will except, for it is who she is meant to be. For love she will die and be reborn, as the entity known only as Phoenix. It will come to pass, this world will end they will all die; only the chosen will stop the destruction." Fawkes sings to everyone else it is but music but to Albus it is more. Feeling tired and older then his one hundred and thirty years Albus leaves his office to seek out his bed.  
  
"Albus love is that you?" Minerva ask, sitting up in there bed. "Yes my love." He answered coming closer to the bed. "Did you talk to Fawkes Albus?"She ask moving behind and wrapping her arms around him. "Yes there's nothing we can do, Hermione will die and be reborn, and I can not change it Fawkes is already be gone to wilt." he said sounding defeated. "How long Albus, how long before Hermione ..." Minerva ask unable to stop the tears from falling. Turning to his wife of sixty years, seeing the pain echoed on her face that he himself feel he says "I do not know my heart, I do not know." They move to lay down both can not seem to keep there minds from there the young girl they have spent eleven years with out and eighteen protecting. "What will become of us Albus, has it all been for not, did we give up the right to be apart of her life for nothing, we must contact Elizabeth and John."Minerva said lying in her husband arms. "Soon My heart we will bring them home, soon we will call our daughter home." He says as he falls into a deep sleep filled with endless fears.  
  
Else where another wonders if everything they have done has been worthless. I have spent six years trying to keep Voldemort from finding out about her, trying to keep her alive. It was for nothing I drove her to hate me for nothing. I will lose her and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Rage fills him and he begins to throw everything in sight, finally clasping in sobs in the middle of the floor. Severus Snape, ex-death eater turned spy has lost his reason to live. "Is this how you wish to cherish her?" a voice calls. "Sobbing like a child who's lost his favorite toy. Is that all she is to you, that you would except defeat so easily?" the voice calls. "Who are come out and face me and say that." Severus sneered. "That's better, that's the Severus Snape I have come to know." the voice called. Severus turns and sees the cat sitting on his bed. "Your Hermione's cat." he says in surprise. "Yes I am, Crookshanks is my name and I am the Guardian." the cat says looking at Snape with as close to a sneer as a cat could get. "Why can I hear you?" Severus says walking to a chair near the bed, to sit down. "You can her me because you are the other half. You are her destiny. "Crookshanks says as he moves to sit across from Severus. "You must begin her training soon. You must full fill your destiny. Love her Severus, guide her, but do not try to stop the merging, no matter what you do, it will come to pass." Crookshanks says as he jumps off the couch and starts toward the door. "So for the sake of the world I must let her die, what has this world done for me that I should let her die?" Snape screamed. "Its given you life, Severus Snape, its given you forgiveness, and now you must give back." His voice echoes thru the chamber. 


	7. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter seve...

Ok before I start the next chapter I just wanted to clear something up. Chapter three is the beginning of the story chapter's one and two are the prologue. Chapters three and up are going to lead you up to the battle and then into the first chapters and then once I get there and past the battle and Voldemort death will start with finding out weather or not when she said I'm taken it all back weather that includes lily and James Potter. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm working on making it easier to read but every time I upload it kind of messes up my chapters. Well this is going to be chapter seven. I've been writing all dayday off work and I can't stop its just keeps flowing so to speak. Enjoy. Queenie.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter seven  
  
Dream sequence  
  
Beautiful music fills the great hall, and the young girl can't seem to hear anything but the song coming from out side. Getting up from the table she walks out the great hall. Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs. "Hermione stop" she hears it like it's a flutter on her heart. The beauty of the song pushes her forward and even thou she, knows the person calling to her is frighten for her, she is not. Filled with such a peace she has never felt, she feels herself glide down the stairs. Floating gracefully in front of her is Fawkes, and he is singing and the sound is melting every reserve she has ever had. Reaching up to touch Fawkes she looks at her palm as the tear slides down her wrist. She can feel the pull of blackness, surging around her, but only for a moment. Looking down she sees herself lying on the ground and she can see the man running to her. His scream filled with so much pain, and tears, it's as if his sadness has made the heavens cry. Turning back toward the school she sees the headmaster he looks so sad, slowly walking toward him she hears, him say it has be gone. As she starts moving towards the top of the stairs her two best friends rush past her. Turning back to the man and the two young men she sees there heading towards her, carrying her. "I don't understand." Hermione whispers. "Its ok dear most don't at first." The headmaster said. Turning back to the headmaster she sees he's no longer crying but smiling at her. "Come dear its time you learned all that has gone before today." the headmaster said. "Shouldn't you go with them headmaster to make sure everything's ok with the other me?" Hermione asked. "Ah but I am with them dear just as you are."Albus said and Hermione noticed his eyes were merrily twinkling.  
  
Reaching for Hermione's hand Albus Dumbledore did not try to block his mind from her, but laid it open like a gift. As they walked the trees and the school changed, it was no longer raining and it was now spring and very sunny. Hermione noticed that there were witches and wizards everywhere, that it was a wedding. "Headmaster who's wedding is this?" Hermione said. "My daughter's wedding dear." Albus said smiling yet Hermione could feel sadness in the headmaster. "You're sad, why shouldn't you be happy, wait I didn't know you were married, or had children." Hermione said feeling confused. "yes well it had to be kept a secret , after the day of my granddaughters birth ,with the help of the ministry , you see my granddaughter was special and had to be protected at all cost, that is why you feel my sadness my dear" Albus said looking down at Hermione. Looking for the bride and groom Hermione was curious as to if she had ever meet them. "Go ahead my dear you may go mingle among them they can't see us." He said letting go of her hand. Smiling and walking away from the head master she walked towards the wedding guest. Listen to the laughter and the well wishing for the newly married couple. "Mother, come dance with me". She heard the pretty bride say. Following the two she watched as the laughed and danced to a muggle song. Moving closer to see what they looked like she hears. "Lizzy, Minerva, its time for cake." Looking to wear the voice came from she saw Albus of that time smiling at the two women. "Professor McGonagall is your wife." Hermione said awe struck. "Yes dear she is." Albus said walking up behind her. Turning to the headmaster, Hermione could feel they weren't alone anymore. "She's here with us isn't she headmaster." Hermione asked. "Yes dear I'm here." Minerva called walking up to her. "I don't understand what this has to do with me."Hermione said looking at them both in confusion. "You will soon Nobbie." Minerva said looking at Hermione smiling. "How did you know my nickname professor?" Hermione asked looking at the professor in shock. "I gave you that nick name dear when you were born." Albus Dumbledore said coming up behind Minerva wrapping his hand around hers. "I still don't understand my parents are muggle's how would they have known you and, if you gave me a nickname why don't I remember you until I came to Hogwarts?" Hermione ask in confusion. She could feel an immense loss from them both, filled with much pain and it was going to make her cry if she couldn't block it out. Hermione turned back to the wedding guest but they weren't there anymore everything changed and it was dark again. "Come dear the birth is near we must continue on to it." Albus said as he and Minerva headed towards the castle. Following the headmaster and her head of house to the infirmary, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon. Upon entering the infirmary Hermione could hear yelling.  
  
"I swear I'm going to hex you if you ever touch me again John." The woman bellowed. "Now, Now Lizzy your doing very good, your little girl will be hear soon, just breath Lizzy just like we practiced." Molly Weasley said stroking her best friend's hand. "Oh Mol I'm so glad you and my mum are here." She cried. "I told you I would be, dear." Molly said smiling. "When are you going to have the baby Molly? Minerva asked, turning to pull her Lizzy's mind off her own pain. "Not till the spring."Molly said smiling at Lizzy. "Our daughters can play together when we come to vist." Lizzy said smiling.  
  
"This is an echo dear of the past, your mind doesn't hold these memories but mine and Minerva's do. Use the knowledge you take from these moments in time that we cherish to guide you in the dark days ahead." Albus said. "Walking away from them Hermione walked closer to the woman in the bed, in child birth. As Minerva leans on Albus, for support of the events they are about to relive again, as they have everyday since they had to watch there granddaughter and daughter leave Hogwarts.  
  
"That's its Lizzy one more push and you'll be holding that baby girl." Molly said smiling at her friend. As the next contraction gripped Lizzy she screamed out in pain, followed by the cries of the baby. "Look at that beautiful little girl." Molly said handing the baby to Lizzy. Running her hands over the little girls face and smiling she says "Welcome my sweet Hermione Alexis Granger." "Ok dear let me take her and clean her up before we show her off to the world." Minerva said smiling proudly at her daughter and grand daughter.  
  
Hermione stands watching her mum, give her birth with tears and she now feels the ever present loss she has grown up with, how many times had she asked about her grandparents, how many times did her mum and dad tell her they were dead. Finally understand there pain because now it grips her own heart, she lets the tears fall down her face. Turning back to were her grandmother is washing her and putting on her first set of robes.  
  
Minerva smiling down at her little granddaughter turns her onto her side to take the wash cloth over her back gentle notices the mark. As soon as she sees it she knows what it is and screams. "ALBUS." Albus Dumbledore rushes to his wife side. He sees the look and then sees the mark and at that moment he can feel something inside of him begin to die. "Finish cleaning her dear." He says quietly. "Daddy whats wrong." Lizzy screams trying to get out of bed. Rushing to his daughter and helping molly get her back in bed he smiles and says "it's going to be alright, Lizzy our Nobbie is going to have great adventures ahead of her."  
  
"Whats wrong with me, why did you scream?" Hermione said turning and they both could read the fear in her eyes. "Oh Nobbie, my sweet Nobbie we had hopped it would not be you but when I saw the mark on your shoulder I," Minerva stumbled between tears. "Watch my dear and you will know all that has come to pass." Albus said sadly.  
  
Turning back to her mum, Hermione noticed that again things had changed and that there were more people in the room. Standing around her was Lily Potter, Her grandparents, Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Madam Hooch, and others she had never meet before. Looking from her grandmothers robes to her own she noticed the phoenix symbol. "The order of the Phoenix, these are the members, but I thought Professor Snape was a member?" Hermione said knowing the answer before they said it. "He has not yet come to your grandfather, dear." Minerva said looking at the scene in front of her as if it was just yesterday that it happened.  
  
"Lizzy if there was an away to protect her here, you know we would do everything in our power to make it so." Albus said unable to stop the tears from falling. "I know daddy, Mum, I we will miss you both so very much." Lizzy said in tears. "Lizzy its time we must go the ministry will be performing the spell soon." John Granger said pulling his wife and daughter with him. Lizzy looks at her husband and nods, turns and runs back to her parents. "I love you both never forget us." She whispers and walks back to her husband and to the grounds and away from Hogwarts. "Goodbye my friend". She hears Molly whisper as she runs her hand down her stomach. Hermione turns to her grandparent's tears running down her face. "Why, why did the order make us leave, why did the take me away?" falling to the ground in sobs. "It was the only way to keep you alive, the only way to protect you and your parents." Albus said moving closer to his granddaughter. "Protect me from what?" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother. "We had to protect you from Voldemort, you are the child of light my sweet Nobbie you are the one who will destroy him. Had we not he would have found you killed you and all would have been lost and all of your friends would not be with us. So we did what we had to save the wizarding world, and you my dear." Albus said coming to sit next to his wife and granddaughter. "Soon you will have to full fill you destiny, soon we will either win or lose, but know this sweet girl everyday you have been gone your grandmother and I have missed you beyond anything. Soon your mother will join us along with your father, they are coming home." Albus said happily. "Hermione, Hermione.." they hear in the distance. "There calling you my dear" Her grandmother said running her hand down. Smiling Hermione rises and runs towards the voices that are calling her. 


	8. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Eigh...

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter eight  
  
  
  
"Hermione, wake up." Ron said shaken her lightly. "Ron, Harry, what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked opening her eyes as she moves to sit up. "We thought we come to check on you since its 8:30 and you weren't waiting for us in the common room to go down to breakfast." Harry said looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Oh then was it a dream, it wasn't real." She said with disappointment. "What was a dream Mione?" Ron asks moving to sit on the bottom of the bed. "I had this dream that I went out to the grounds and Fawkes was there and Professor Snape and you both were there too." she rambled on. "But Mione that wasn't a dream it really happened." Harry said looking at Hermione with caution. Hermione face lit up and she jumped out of her bed and ran for her bathroom. Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering what was going on. Just as Hermione returned to her room in clean robes ready for the day.  
  
"Well we better hurry or will miss breakfast and I for one want to know who the new professors are." She said grabbing her books and walking to the doors. Harry and Ron hurried after there friend both wondering to themselves were this was going to lead. "Harry you don't think something bad is going to happen do you, it's only the second day of school." Ron said looking at Harry as they ran to catch up with Hermione. "Ron I've learned anything's possible since coming to Hogwarts." Harry said as they walked thru the big wooden doors of the great hall.  
  
Taken there seats next to Hermione they noticed that there was four new additions at the head table and not two. "Blimey wonder whats going on." Ron said as Dumbledore rose to speak. "Good morning Everyone, as past years will note I do not make announcements at breakfast but today I need to introduce you all to our two new teachers and our two quest who have come to stay with us here at Hogwarts. Our new teacher this year I'm sure you're all very aware of his years in Azkaban, but know that his name has been cleared will be joining us here at Hogwarts, Professor Sirius Black and returning to us this year is Professor Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said turning to them as they rose to greet the students. "Now this may come to a great shock to you all but at this time I would like to introduce you all to my daughter Elizabeth Ann Granger and her husband John Harrison Granger. They will be staying with my wife and me for the remained of the school year." Albus Dumbledore said and the hall was silent as if shock beyond speech.  
  
"Blimey I didn't Know Dumbledore was married, thought he was too old to have a child." Ron said with a look horror on his face. "Well Ronald he's not and my grandfather is not too old, so I would appreciate it if you didn't call him old." Hermione said with annoyance. "Gosh Mione, why didn't you tell us that Dumbledore was your grandfather?" Harry asked. "I didn't know until last night Harry." Hermione said as she started to get up from the table and walk towards the head table and her parents and grandparents.  
  
"Ah Nobbie good morning." Albus said to his granddaughter as she walked up to the head table. Being head girl Hermione could either sit with the professors or with her house. Today she had to sit with her grandparents, needing to be near them. "It was real then the dream it all happened," she said smiling up at her grandfather. Taking Hermione's hand Albus Dumbledore gave it a gentle squeeze and said "Yes Nobbie it was."  
  
Severus Watched Albus holding his granddaughters hand and he felt jealous that he was still left waiting for her, and that his friend had her back. Albus would bring her to him soon for training, and he knew as much as he dreaded it he knew she would die unless he trained her to use her powers by Christmas, the merging would take place. Fawkes was already molting his feathers. Albus by bringing his daughter back was telling Voldemort, that soon the battle would begin. 


	9. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Nine

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter nine  
  
  
  
  
  
{Later that Night}  
  
It has been almost eighteen years since she had last walked thru these halls and since Hermione had come to school it was as if she was able to live it again thru her but being here was different. To see the pictures moving, waving in hello and seeing her mother and father again after so long. Walking to the steps of the entrance, from this spot she can see the distant lights of hagids hut. Sighing she sits down on the steps and thinks about all she has missed living the life of a muggle. So entranced in her own thoughts and world she doesn't see the shadow fall upon her.  
  
"Should you not be with your daughter while you can instead of wondering around remembering something you haven't seen in eighteen years?" He sneered. "Just because you wear your grief on your sleeve doesn't mean I do Severus."She said coldly. "Who do you think you are your daughter is gong to die and your acting like you haven't a care in the world." He shouted at her. " Oh your right dear Severus Maybe I don't care enough to break down in tears and maybe right now I need this school and these people more then I need her , but damn it I have given up my life to keep her and this world safe so don't you dare tell me how to feel or act." She said glaring at him in rage. "Oh this precious world and these sniveling brats, is that all you see well you fool with out her they are nothing worth saving and I how it all crumbles down around your head." He screamed stalking off.  
  
"Its done father he thinks I don't care about her, he will do everything in his power to protect her now." Elizabeth granger says as tears fall down her face. Turning back and walking up to the castle and to her rooms she wonders if this is all worth the pain that they will all feel before this is over.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walks slowly thru the halls of Hogwarts and his mind is consumed with fear, rage, and oddly enough happiness. Knowing he must sacrifice his granddaughter for the world fills him with both fear and rage .Yet having her and his daughter back fills him with a sad kind of happiness. "If there were any other way, if I could turn back the clock and change it all I would." He says sadly running his across the window pane. Looking out the window knowing the darkness and evil are waiting them all, soon they will fight and soon they will all pay the price for freedom.  
  
  
  
Sorry the updates have slacked off but I've been working a lot and don't have much time to update, but look for another update maybe even anywhere from 3 to 4 chapters by Friday. 


	10. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Ten

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter Ten  
  
Severus Snape watches Hermione sleep hidden in the shadows of her room. Sorrow like he's never felt not even when he was a death eater consumes his heart and mind. Why had the prophecy chosen this young woman, his other half? Knowing that she only saw him as a mean potions master, the greasy grit, and so most students called him. He knew that she could never love him but he could not seem to stop his destiny from following hers. He could remember when he came to Albus it was right before he found out Voldemort was going for Lily and James Potter. He thought if he gotten to them in time he could save them and his debt to James Potter who is over. He was unable to get them help in time and they both died, he had lost the one person who willing been his friend, Lily.  
  
Voldemort thought Harry was the child of Prophecy that's why he went to kill him and his family, he had given Lily a chose but Lily rather die saving her child then allow Voldemort to kill him while she watched, becoming his newest death eater. The old man had been able to protect both of them but at a cost, Lily and James knew that there lives were in danger. If they had only trusted someone other then peter they would still be here, and Lily would be able to help Severus get thru this pain, sorrow and anger. He knew Albus was trying to make him angry , make him think Hermione's parents didn't care if she lived or died, he was not fooled .As soon as Fawkes began the merging he could feel what she felt, her soul sot out its other half , he could feel the physic rapture between them. Everyday it was growing stronger; he could feel her fear for it matched his own.  
  
Walking over to the bed he kneeled down beside it and reached out, running the back of his hand down the side of her face. "You will know no other love as great as the one that has placed its self into my heart. Where there once was loneliness, anger, hate and mistrust there is now such a glowing amount of love for you. Loving you scares me, but knowing I am to lose you is killing me, you are the breath I take, you are the soul with in me. My sweet Anima (Latin for soul)."Severus say moving his hand to his own face whipping the tears that had be gone to fall. Standing he begins to back away from the bed glancing once more on her face he turns and walks to the door.  
  
"Severus wait, please don't leave." She whispers. Turning he sees Hermione sitting up in the bed holding out her hand to him. "I need you here, I feel safe with you in the room with me please don't leave." She calls to him hoping he won't turn and continue to leave. "I don't know if it's a good idea if I remain." He chokes out as fresh tears fall. " I know what my friends will think but you are in my heart and have been for as long as I can remember I just didn't know until I saw your face last night and heard your words. ." she says as she pulls him into a hug. "I will stay until you fall back to sleep, then I will retire to my rooms for the night." He says moving onto the bed next to Hermione. "Goodnight Severus." She says softly as she drifts back to sleep. Waiting until he was sure she was asleep once again he walked to the door of her room this time not looking back knowing if he did he would not leave her at all. 


	11. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter Elev...

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter Eleven  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling alone and sad. Looking at the clock she groaned "7:35, I had better hurry before Ron and Harry storm my room wanting to know whats taking me so long to get ready." She said to herself as she jumped out of her bed and headed to get ready for breakfast. After brushing her hair and deciding the only thing she could do with the mass was to tie it in a ponytail. Grabbing her books she hurried down the steps to the common room.  
  
"Morning Mione, over sleep today, we never beat you down in the morning." Ron said smiling to his best friend. "Yes all the excitement from last night has worn me out." She said smiling back. "Mione your not still mad at me for what I said last night are you, I didn't mean anything by it I was just shocked." Ron said with a frown. Wrapping her arm around Ron's shoulder she smiles and says "Course not Ron had it been you in my place I would have said the same thing."  
  
"Well alright you two we better hurry to breakfast before they eat all the good stuff and there's nothing left for us." Harry said smiling. The trio , headed out of the common room down to breakfast , not aware of the danger that lurked in there own school at this moment.  
  
Walking over to there table and sitting down next to Ginny and Neville, the three begin to pile there plates unaware of the evil eyes watching them from the head table. "Hermione want to go with me and Harry to Hogsmeade after lunch during our free period?" Ron asked as he stuffed pancakes into his mouth." I can't guys I have a class when you have free period." Hermione said looking up sadly. "I though you had a free period with us Mione?" Harry asked. "I did but my parents wanted me to take this extra class then, they asked me to last night. I'm sorry you guys really I am." Hermione said, she hated that she couldn't tell them what was going on but her parents and grandparents said that it was not safe for anyone out side of the order to know not even Harry and Ron.  
  
After the three finished there breakfast they all headed for there first class of the day Defense against the dark arts. "Can you believe that Sirius and Remus are teaching DADA, it's going to be the best year ever?" Harry said excitingly talking in the class and taking there seats at the front of the class room, they waited for Sirius and Remus notice them.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron how are you three this fine morning, I'm sorry I was unable to owl you about all this Harry but we wanted to keep it quiet." Remus said as he hugged the three. "Oh that's ok Remus, have you seen Sirius this morning?" Harry said smiling broadly as the thought about not ever seeing the Dursley's again.  
  
"Oh yes my dear boy he was talking to the headmaster when I left breakfast, matter of grave importance."Remus said turning to look at Hermione smiling at her. "Oh ok well I guess I'll try and talk to him after class." Harry said looking disappointed. "Not to worry Harry my boy, Sirius said he was going to see if he could have rooms closer to Gryffindor so you could have a lot of time to catch up." Remus said turning and walking to the front of the class room.  
  
"Good morning class and welcome back to another year of DADA. As you all may remember me from your three year I am Professor Lupin and I along with Professor Black will be teaching you, this year. Now first thing I want to make you all are aware that we will be teaching advance DADA to all those who want to take it on Mondays Wednesdays, and Fridays. This class is only being offered to 7th years; feel free to see myself or Professor Black after class to join the classes. Now As you are all wondering? As far as Newts, those taken advanced DADA will not have to take two tests there will only be one and it will be on the advanced class." The professor said to the class of Gryffindor and hufflepuffs.  
  
After the class Harry and Ron both started to walk up to Remus when Ron noticed Hermione was not with them. "Mione aren't you going to take the class?" Ron asked looking shocked that his friend was not jumping at the chance to take an advanced class. "I can't the headmaster doesn't want me to with the other extra class's I'm taking or I would." Hermione said smiling weakly. "I'll wait for you in the hall guys." Hermione said turning and walking out. Turning to Harry, Ron says "Moines acting weird, she's keeping something from us, I can feel it." Harry nodded in agreement with Ron, wondering whats going on, and what it has to do with Snape. 


	12. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 12

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- chapter Twelve  
  
(Riddle House)  
  
The man walks in slowly and with caution, not wanting to anger his master before he can tell him the news. "Well speak or are you going to stand there all night and cower" Voldemort sneered turning to face his loyal death eater. "No my lord, I have the information you wanted." He said. "Well is it the girl then has it be gone?" Voldemort said shaken. "Yes my lord the girl, is the one she is the headmasters granddaughter, my lord. He said making sure to keep his distance. "Do they suspect you?" Voldemort said turning back to the fire place. "No my lord the fools don't even realize there in danger from with in." he said with an evil sneer. "Kill the girl, if she lives past Christmas and the merging is completed, I will show you the meaning of pain." Voldemort said walking from the room.  
  
  
  
(Back at Hogwarts)  
  
Walking to the dungeons, for her first training class with Severus, Hermione wonders how this will all end. Is it fair to love him, when in the end she will most likely die, everything is so foggy and uncertain. Arriving at the classroom she gentle knocks waiting for him to tell her to enter. "Come in Hermione." She heard him call from the other side of the door. Entering the room makes her remember all the years passed when she had walked in this room with no cares. If only that were still true, if only she had more time to learn, to live, to love, the harsh reality of what was before her is staggering. Walking to the front of the class room she watches the man who is her teacher, who will become her lover if she survives and who is her soul.  
  
Sitting at his desk finishing with 4 year essay papers Severus can feel her mixed emotions, surprisingly fear is not one of them god knows he feels enough for the both of them. Standing up he moves around to the other side of his desk speaking with his mind he tells her what she needs to do. "Hermione try to pick up the chair with your mind." She can feel his voice in her mind like a caress; it's not loud and intrusive like her friends. Turning to look at the chair he had asked her to pick up she try's to will it to lift off the floor but it doesn't move but an inch and falls back down. Sheer white pain shots thru her mind. "Block it out unless you move pass the pain it will be your downfall." He says to her. Turning back to look at him ,she feels his power, and at that moment realizes that as powerful as he is unless she learns to do as he says he will die before her eyes. Rage begins to boil with in her, rage for all that they have lost, for all they will lose, rage for it all being laid at her feet. "I can't do this alone, I'm not strong enough I'm not ready I'm still a child." She cries as she falls down to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Severus moves in front of her, kneels down lifts her face with his finger and sneers. "Well child it is you, no matter how you feel, how I feel, your blasted friends, and that meddling grandfathers of yours feels. You are the chosen one, the child of light; do you think I or any of us want it to be this way? Do you? I would give anything for it to be any other but its not, its you and as much as I love you I have to let you go, but know this you don't go alone. You take a part of us all with you, Potter, Weasley, Albus, Malfoy, Poppy all of us, every person who loves you; you take our hearts with you. Some of us will be able to survive it but others of us will die with you. You're not doing this alone and you stop being a child a very long time ago when you chose to help Potter save the world from Voldemort." Pulling away from her he stands and strides with his robes billowing behind him out of the dungeons. Reaching the doorway he hears the chair smash against the wall not far from wear his head was. Turning back to the classroom, Hermione is still were he has left her on the floor. Smiling he continues to Albus office. 


	13. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 13

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Ah Severus come in come in. How did the lesson go with my granddaughter?" Albus says as he reaches for a lemon drop. "It went as well as could be expected, she was only able to do as I asked when she was in a rage." Severus said gliding to the chair near Albus desk. "So emotions are what trigger the power." Albus said thoughtfully looking from Severus to Fawkes. "Fawkes is molting faster then we had thought, I don't think he will make it till Christmas." Albus said looking sadly at the bird. "How long do we have if it continues at this pace Albus?" Severus asks in a shaken whisper. Halloween if were lucky, maybe sooner." He sighs, coming to sit in the chair next the younger man. "That is not enough time, I will never be able to prepare her, and she stills a child." Severus says quickly.  
  
Neither of them notices the ginger cat who has been watching them for sometime. Moving from the shadows Crookshanks jumps on top of the headmaster's desk. "Being all poor me again, well I thought we had gotten past that, but I guess not." Crookshanks said moving to stare at the two wizards. Albus looks at the cat in amazement, he knew there was a guardian but he never expected it to be her cat. "I had thought I had made my point clear before Snape, but I see I was wrong. Do you not hear or do you just chose to ignore. The training of the girl will come thru the learning to control her emotions, as you have trained yourself to control your rage, you must now show her how to control it, bottle it and then explode with it not with words but with power. Getting her to lift chairs will not help her she can do that with her wand, and you old man you sit here behind this desk and, push others to prepare her when you are needed all of you are. What did none of you understand the prophecy, she will be reborn from the ashes, from death she will rise, the bodies cover the ground, the pool of blood will run upon the ground, with in the rage there is the rebirth, within loves death there will be power, from the ashes she will rise to take back all that has been laid low. To worry about her not dying, what is there to understand unless she dies there will be no rebirth." Crookshanks says moving off the desk, moving towards the door. "Even now the dark lord is making his plans to stop the merging; the fool is only fulfilling it, why do you think Fawkes is molting faster." With that he is gone, leaving the two men to wonder if they have let there love for her cloud what must be done.  
  
"We must call the order together, Severus it is time they know what is happening." Albus says risen from chair walking to the window. "What of Lily's place in the order it remains vacant. Severus asked looking to were Albus stood. "Harry will take her place as it is his right." Albus said with out turning. "I will send for them all at once Albus." Severus said as he glided out of the headmaster's office.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter - The Order of the Phoenix. Will Severus love for Hermione be what cases her rebirth, or will the evil with in get to her before Fawkes has finished Molting. 


	14. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 14

The prophecy of the phoenix- chapter 14  
  
  
  
(The order of the Phoenix united)  
  
(Burrow)  
  
Molly Weasley stood looking out the window in a daze. Soon she must go to Hogwarts and soon she will watch her children fall before the dark lord and die. Knowing this maybe what keeps her in a daze unable to dawn her cloak. Sighing knowing she can't not put of leaving any longer she reaches for her cloak and slowly walks out the burrow door and appreciates.  
  
(Back at Hogwarts)  
  
Sitting on his bed Harry reads the letter Hedwig has just brought him.  
  
H. Potter,  
  
The Order of the Phoenix request your presence in the staff room tonight at 7. As your mother's only heir you are requested to take her place among the order, in these dark days ahead. Burn this letter after you have read it as to so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.  
  
S.S.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was being asked to step into his mothers place with the order. "Wonder why they need the whole order together for." Harry said looking at Ron in puzzlement. "Because of me, Harry the order is meeting because they must deal with me." Hermione says in barely a whisper from the doorway. Harry and Ron looked at there best friend and knew that something was changing her. The spark was no longer in her eyes. She looked tired and scared. "Mione, are you alright?" they asked moving to help her to the bed to sit down. "No I'm not its time you know whats going on." She says looking from Harry to Ron. So she started at the beginning and told them about Crookshanks talking to her, and that he is her guardian .About Fawkes molting, about the girl of great power who will destroy Voldemort. How she is that girl and that's why Voldemort went after Lily and James Potter. He thought Harry was that child because at the time he did not know it was a girl child that was to be his destruction. Harry and Ron sat in silent awe of it all trying to understand. "But Mione if you can destroy Voldemort with this power why haven't you been able to do it before now? Ron asks, as Harry nodded with agreement. "The merging of the girl and the phoenix must take place first." Hermione said not able to look at either friend afraid they would see what she was hiding from them. "Its time Hermione." She heard in her head. "Come you two there waiting for us. The boys both reached for Hermione's hands if they were going to face the order they would do it together as a united trio.  
  
Upon reaching the doors Hermione raised her hands and a wind out of no where pushed the doors open. "Wow Mione." Ron looked at her in awe. The three entered the room to face the complete order. The room was changed there was only one table in the room now almost a complete circle except for a space big enough for a person to walk thru. Standing thru out the room were witches and wizard of every class of like. Walking farther in the room towards the table the doors slammed shut behind them. Albus Dumbledore walked up to his granddaughter and the two young men. "Ah Harry, Ron I'm glad your both here. Harry if you will go to the empty chair next to Severus and Ron if you will go over to were your mother is seated you will find a chair for you next to her. "Mum what are you doing here?" Ron asked looking at Molly in surprise. "Well dear I am a member of the order and have been since my days at Hogwarts. When my time is up you will take my place dear. That is why you are aloud to be here today, I have chosen you to take my place when I decide to retire from the order. "Molly said smiling at her youngest son, her bravest child. Albus turning back to his grand daughter he smiles and says "Nobbie walk thru the path way to the center of the table." Nodding to her grandfather Hermione walks to the center of the table and sits on t he floor close her eyes and starts lift from the ground. Albus smiles and walks back to the head of the table and take his seat.  
  
Looking around the room at the members he begins by calling to them all to call out there names for sake of record keeping.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore"  
  
"Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore"  
  
"Severus Snape"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Madam Hooch"  
  
"Sirius Black"  
  
"Ollivander"  
  
"Molly Weasley"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Elizabeth Dumbledore Granger"  
  
"John Granger" "Lee Wood"  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid"  
  
"Mad eye Moody"  
  
"As all fifteen members are present we will begin. Eighteen years ago we knew this day would come to pass, some of us hoping there would be away around it but we have come up with nothing. We are also with new members due to the deaths of a few of the original members, as you all are aware Harry will be taken the place of his mother as her only heir. You all know why you're here the merging has be gone the prophecy will come to pass. I ask you know to take each others hands and call forth the guardian of the phoenix. Albus say reaching for Minerva's hand. All of the members clasp hands and began to chant, calling forth the guardian of the phoenix.  
  
"Meow" Crookshanks said brushing past the outer edge of the table walking forward to Hermione. "Mione's cat that's the guardian." Ron tried not to laugh. Crookshanks glared at him and slowly started to change form. "I liked being a cat thank you Weasley; I have spent thousands of years as one. Its rather enjoying you should try it." Whispered the sweet sing songlike voice of the lady that was moments ago a cat. Covered all in white robes of silk with blue eyes bluer then the sky, and long ginger color hair that fell to the ground.  
  
"Why has the order called forth the guardian?" she asked looking at Albus. "The prophecy has begun and the time has come to complete the ceremony." Albus said rising to meet the lady's eyes. "There is one among you not worthy to be in the presence of the child of light." She said moving slowly around the room. "One among you is not who you think they are." She whispers moving in front of Sirius Black. "Looking at the man in the eyes she says "once a rat always a rat,". Sirius moved quickly grabbing his wand and pointing it at Hermione, screaming "For the dark lord you will die, by my hand." Before he could mutter the curse he was laying on the ground, in his own blood. Struck down by Harry and Ron at the same time. "Harry does not let this upset you that man is not your godfather that is wormtail, your godfather still lives but he is Voldemort prisoner." The lady says trying to comfort the boy. Moving back to his seat Harry realizes that whatever is going to happen will be the end of them all or a new beginning.  
  
"For the ashes she will be reborn, fire made flesh, life incarnate. The girl child will merge with the phoenix and take back what has been taken. The dark lord will fall at her feet; the skis will sing the earth will weep, for death is the path to rebirth. I the guardian of the phoenix call forth the phoenix force keeper of the power, barer of the flame, hear me and obey. Come forth let the transfer of power begin." The guardian calls. The room filled with silence is now filled with song, the song of the phoenix as Fawkes appears in front of the guardian. Fawkes turns to Hermione and sings. Reaching out her hands Hermione accepts the gift of power from Fawkes. Slowly as the power transfers to Mione, Fawkes begins to lose his glow. Slowly Fawkes turns back to the guardian and then is gone. "The ceremony is complete." The guardian says turning from them and slowly walking towards the door, turning back into Crookshanks as she goes. 


	15. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 15

The Prophecy of the Phoenix - Chapter 15  
  
Sitting alone in the dark common room since the meeting of the order, Harry Potter thinks about everything he has learned tonight about his life, his parent's deaths and the girl who has been his best friend since coming to Hogwarts. "What will we do with out you Mione? What will I do with out you?" Harry whispers. "You go on Harry because I'll be with you, always." Hermione whispers from the bottom of the steps walking over to where Harry is sitting. Sitting down next to him and reaching for his hands she says "I love you and Ron both, you're like brothers to me. Without you both by my side I can't do this. You and Ron are whats keeping me from hiding away. Everyone is sad or afraid of me and for me. I need you to be strong for them and me." "I'll try Mione, but how do I find the strength to watch you die, I don't know if I'm as strong as you think I am Mione, what if I can't, what if there wrong and you're not the girl?" Harry chocked out. "Harry I bare the mark, I will die ,we all will die before this is over, but have faith in our friendship and trust whats in your heart and know I will be reborn and I will make Voldemort pay. For you and for the world." Hermione says pulling Harry into a hug. Pulling away from Harry, Hermione rises and slowly walks to the window. Looking out she can feel them getting closer, they will be at the gates of Hogwarts by dawn. "Harry I need you get everyone awake and dressed, take all the students to the dungeons, send Ron and Ginny to Hufflepuffs and Neville and Seamus to Ravenclaw tell them that they need to get to the dungeons, anyone old enough to fight bring to the great hall, I'll get the teachers and the order, they are coming trying to hide by not using too much magic trying to take us unaware but I feel him, they'll be here before morning." Hermione says turning to see her friend has already started for the steps.  
  
Running out the common room and down towards her grandfathers office she calls to the teachers and the order with her mind. In her rush for the teachers she can hear the students of her own house rushing around to warn the others. "Nobbie how much time do we have?" Albus ask coming down the hall followed by most of the staff and order. "They will be here by morning." Hermione says as she notices that two of the teachers are missing. "Where are Severus, and Remus?" She asks as she searches the school for them with her mind. "Grandfather, go to the great hall I will meet you there as soon as I have found them." She says running down toward the dungeons.  
  
Reaching out to Severus with her mind, Hermione continues on to the dungeon. Hearing harsh voice from up around the bend Hermione walks faster. Turning she finds Severus and Remus. Crouching on the floor next to wear Remus has fallen, he looks up at the girl tears mixing with his own blood and says "I'm sorry child, I tried to fight the hold they had over me but I was not strong enough, they are coming to kill you and Harry." With those words he was gone. "Severus what happen." Hermione asked searching his face for answers. "I was on my rounds when I found him, he drank a potion made with a silver base, and there was nothing I could do." Severus replied. "Come on Severus we must get to the great hall, don't worry about your house by now all four houses are together and once were all in the great hall I will put a ward up to protect them." Hermione said grabbing his hand, turning they ran down the hall to the stairs to lead to the great hall.  
  
This chapter is kind boring and I personal feel it's the worst I've written but I'm trying to set the stage for the battle, I want to get the battle over with so I can start working on the part of the story after she leaves. I haven't really developed Harry and Ginny because after Hermione ,leaves Harry is going to be spending a lot of time with a certain two people trying to catch up on the lost time. Also thinking of doing a side story involving Ginny and a certain someone who has somehow caught her eye while Harry is not around. I know your thinking that Hermione's gone for good but if you know anything about the phoenix and the x-men you know, she'll be back. Will Snape wait or will he find some one else? Will Hermione still want to explore her feelings for Snape or will she end up with Harry? Once I get thru to the battle the chapters should come out faster. You know when you get to the top of the hill and it gets harder to push the bolder well that's were my store is right now. Right now if this story goes the way I want there will be like to sequels to this one. I just want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing my story. Dark fire don't worry you'll get the ending your looking for. =) 


	16. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 16

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- chapter 16  
  
The wait seemed to go on forever, but finally Hermione turned to everyone within the great hall. "Voldemort is at the gates. Many of you will die and I will die fighting along side of you, and there are a few who would lay down there lives for me. I will hear your promises now that not one of you will come to my aid." She said looking at the many faces she has looked upon for the last six and half years. Her family weather by blood or by choice each person in this room is apart of her family and she would not let them die in vain. Many looked at her with concern, many with horror at the thought of not coming to her aid others were filled with sadness but in the end they would make the promise. Looking at her friends, she could see what the days ahead and hours ahead would involve. Looking at Draco she says "Draco we were never friends but today binds us as a family no matter what bloodline. I ask you watch Harry and Ron's backs for me, and I ask the same of both of you for Draco." All three boys looked at Hermione and agreed. "Harry please I need to talk to you quickly" Hermione called. Walking towards where the head table was just hours ago, Harry and Hermione embrace for the last time. "Harry we are all going to die. In the end only my grandfather and Severus will remain alive. I only tell you this because you will be the last to die. You will see everyone you love die, before the dark lord takes your life. You will be the one to suffer the most in this battle you must be strong Harry. I need you with me until the end. The death eaters are to hurt you but none will kill you for fear of the dark lord's rage. Take my hands dear Harry, and bind your emotion to mine. This is the gift of the phoenix, from you I will gain strength, thru your pain. You will feel no rage, but I will, you will feel no sadness, only purpose. With these words I bind our emotions till death." Hermione say her eyes going completely white and a red energy force surrounds them both.  
  
They could hear the explosion as it shock the foundation of Hogwarts. Barley enough time to move two Ravenclaw and three hufflepuffs went down in the explosion. Hermione and Harry hurried to the frontline of the final battle dodging curses as they threw a few of there own. The battle raged on Hermione's parents, Professor Flit wick, Professor Vector, Madam Price, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, Lavender, Pansy, Seamus, Dean, Susan Bones, and many others had already fallen. The west towers and most of the wall were gone. Death eaters lay among many fallen students, for every person they took down we took down one of theirs. Turning to Ron, Hermione pushed him out of the way, sending the curse Lucius aimed at him towards a wall. Franticly looking around they noticed only a few of them were left, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Minerva, Albus and, Severus. She felt him move towards her grandmother, running Hermione, threw herself in front of Minerva. "NO!" Minerva screamed, as Hermione fell to the ground seconds later followed by Ron, Severus, Draco and Minerva herself. Turning to Harry Standing two death eaters, Voldemort calls to Lucius, "Bring me the sword of Godric Gryffindor; I'm going to gut the boy like a pig." The hall filled with malicious laughter.  
  
Returning with the sword Lucius hands it to Voldemort quickly. "Old man I've won your so called Prophecy child lays dead on the floor and the boy who lived is about to die by my hand any last words for the child before I send him to be with his parents?" Voldemort sneers. Albus looks at Harry and smiles. "Be brave my boy". With those words Voldemort sheaths the sword in Harry's chest. Pulling it out and again stabbing Harry, his blood flowing down his body to the floor to mix with that of his friends and enemies alike. The great hall filled with the bodies of it students and teachers, floors covered in blood, wall and towers lying in rubble. The dark lord Voldemort has finally taken Hogwarts. The prophecy has come to pass. Albus Dumbledore looks around the great hall and the horror of it eats away at his very soul. His robes stained with the blood of the children he was protecting. Closing his eyes he prays for the end.  
  
  
  
Sneering at the scene in front of him Voldemort looks at the only person who he has left alive, only barely and says, "Look at your precious school and your children you thought you could protect them from my wrath." He laughs evilly. "The only thing you did for these children, was to teach them that those disgusting mugglebloods were worth there blood. It is a shame really, there were a few I could have turned to my sided. Oh look old man, look at the boy who lived, you fought so hard to protect him, and look at him, he was made to watch his friends die. Oh yes the look on his face as I ripped his friends apart, one by one, oh yes it was sweet." He sneered. "Malfoy bring in the traitor ".Voldemort bellowed.  
  
The old man raised his head at his mention of another. "What is it old man thought I would let you die with out first taking away yet another piece of your mind." He laughed." Oh Severus come, come." Lucius Malfoy walks back to Lord Voldemort with a very badly beaten and bloodied Severus Snape. Voldemort walks over to were Malfoy drops Severus on the ground grabs him by his hair and pulls him up to face Dumbledore. "Look at what you help do, my dear Severus, You helped that fool sign yours, and all these young children's death warrant. Did you think I didn't know that you were working for the old man all this time?" He laughs." I used you, and this fool with all your good intentions to finally destroy that boy, this school, and soon the world will feel my wrath and kneel down or die, and do you know who they have to thank, why you Severus, you and that meddling old fool." Voldemort laughter fills whats left of the great hall.  
  
To busy taunting the headmaster, and Severus, Voldemort doesn't see the girl rise from the ruble. He doesn't hear the Phoenix song until its to late, to act, to stop the merging, so they all stand there finally seeing the girl ,and Fawkes the phoenix as they become one. The evil laugh dieing on his lips, as he hears the phoenix song grow louder as he stands their in mute shook at what is taking place before his very eyes.  
  
Dumbledore looks at the girl, with complete awe in his eyes. It has begun the merging of the phoenix with the girl of great power. The prophecy will come to pass. Tears gentle slid down his face as hope grabs his heart and finally he can see the end, and a new beginning for this evil monster.  
  
Severus lifts his head, and looks at the girl, and at that moment he is filled with great respect for her, and filled with love. He had fallen only moments after he had seen her hit the ground, the mere though of going on with out her, was more defeating then Voldemort evil. Yet there she stands, and he knows now that things would change and yet he feels so tired of this fighting, and he feels the pull of death. My love he calls with his mind. "Always remember I love you. Let that give you strength, and let what you must now do give us all peace."  
  
Voldemort stands before her with a pure look of horror on his face. "This can not be I killed you with my own hands" he screams. The girl in front of him dos not respond, just stands there in mute silence as she lets the merging complete. She raises her head, looks at him and she is filled with such hate, for this monster. She looks around her; the bodies of her friends, teachers, and her loved ones line the floor.  
  
"I want them back." She screams as the rage over takes her. As she lashes out at Voldemort raises his wand and throws curse after curse at the girl trying to kill the only one who could stop him.  
  
The hall fills with laughter again but this time the sound was so awning that anyone hearing it would hide in fear. "You think you could kill me, oh please save your energy, you pathetic piece of trash. I am life, incarnate, I am fire made flesh, I am the phoenix." The entire hall filled with intense power as the girl is engulfed in the phoenix power, taken on its entity. "I am born of pure flame; I have risen from the ash of your destruction. You have created me Voldemort and in your grasp for power I will be your down falling and your worst fear. I will take away everything you are and rebuild my world from the ash in the end you will not have destroyed us but only your self you pathetic piece of life." She grabs a hold of Voldemort by the throat and pulls the energy from him, he grabs hold of her arm and tries to pull away, but his struggles only make her laugh.  
  
Lucius slowly backs away from his master and the girl. "Don't run away Malfoy, theirs no use I will find you no matter were you are and I will come for you?" As she sucks the essence from Voldemort the castle begins to rebuild around her. "You have taken the lives of everyone I hold dear Voldemort and in your destruction you will give them all back." She says. He looks at her in terror and barely gets out a weak "n...o.." She looks at him with hate and in his mind she screams "with your death I will have them BACK..."  
  
  
  
Albus watches as the castle rebuilds its self around them. Looking at the girl in front of him and the power that is erupting from her, he knows the cost of the merging, of the girl and the phoenix." I'm sorry my child for what it's worth" he whispers.  
  
She doesn't hear him over the vibrations of power as she takes it back from Voldemort, what he have stolen from them all. He took life now she will give it back with his death.  
  
Voldemort can feel himself slipping away inch by inch yet he can't take his glaze from the girls. Her eyes are solid white and as he slips farther into nothingness he hears her say." With every life you have taken, I will take back, every mind you have stolen I will take back, for every witch and wizard you have laid low I will lay you low in their place. You showed no mercy for the children, I will show you none. Look around you Voldemort and see what your death is creating and in your last breath know failure and see the rebirth." As she says these last words he is gone. His assents drained and transferred from evil to good. From death to rebirth, from all over the hall and else were her friends, family and love ones, begin to breath and take back there lives. She falls to her knees weakened by her fight with Voldemort, the merging and the rebirth. She has never felt so tired in her life, yet even threw the haze of exhaustion she feels joy and happiness. She can feel them all, were moments before there echoes were gone, her friends were alive and Voldemort finally laid low.  
  
Harry looks around him and it's like everything was a dream, there ok everyone's ok. Voldemort is gone, it was a dream, he looks across to wear the headmaster has slumped to the floor, and he rushes over as the rest of the student body groggily comes around along with the professors." Headmaster are you alright?" Harry ask. "My dear boy, I am alive and so are you, that is all I could ask for ,and no more, but Hermione she", he stumbles tears running down his face as he looks at the girl who has given life back to them all. Harry follows Ablus glaze to wear his best friend is laying helplessly on the floor of the great hall. Moving to her side quickly, he pulls her into his arms, not noticing that the rest of the hall has also come to her side." Mione," he chokes out. "Harry" .she replies barely in a whisper." Don't talk Mione save your strength, everything's ok now," Harry cried." Harry, Ron," she cries. "Shhh Mione were all here, you saved us." Harry said shakily. Ron moves around to the other side of Harry taking Mione's head into his lap, stroking her hair, trying to calm her.  
  
"Harry, Ron please listen to me," she say weakly. "I love you both; please understand what I did, I did for you all. In Voldemort death everything he's taken will be given back." She reaches up to caress Harry's check. "Always remember that from the ashes there is rebirth." With that she is wrapped in energy and begins to lift away from them and up into the air." Hear me and understand." Her eyes void of any color as she is wrapped again in the phoenix power." Voldemort is no more what he has taken will be giving back. All those who have died at his hand will be given back. No more and no less taken by his hand." She turns to Lucius Malfoy." You will know the pain that you and your master have caused for the last 25 years. Do you remember the Longbottoms? What your master did to them will be you punishment for all eternity." She says as a wav of energy leaves her and hits Lucius. She turns from him not needing to see him to know he is gone if not in body but in mind.  
  
"Headmaster," she calls. "Yes Phoenix," he answers She smiles at this were she can feel fear from her friends she feels none from this man. "The merging is complete we are no longer Hermione Granger and Fawkes." She states. "The power we hold is too great; if we stay here you know what will happen sir." " Yes Phoenix I know, as did Hermione when she allowed the merging." he said. "Then you know this must be good bye." She says in barley a whisper. Turning back to her friends she says" Remember what happened today and remember what hate leads you too." Slowly gliding out the great hall, until she reaches the outside. She turns to the school and the people she has come to love and calls." I am life, I am fire made flesh, now and forever I am the phoenix," and with those words she is gone.  
  
"HERMIONE..." he screams as he falls to his knees. To be given back his worthless life and to have it taken away with her leaving Severus Snape for the first time in 19 years he cries." Ah Severus My dear friend have hope and remember the phoenix always rises again." Albus Dumbledore says as he helps the other man to his feet.  
  
"Headmaster she said all he's taken will be given back ".Harry said." Yes my dear boy," he said as he turned to Harry eyes twinkling merrily. Looking at Dumbledore with hope Harry says" my parent's sir dos that mean there alive?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok you'll notice that part of this is the first two chapters. I wanted to get to the end of the battle by the 17 chapter so I could start the next phase of the story. If I had done it in a different point of view it would have taken longer and I don't think it would have been as good as the original two. So any ways hope you like it. Queenie 


	17. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 17

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- chapter 17  
  
  
  
Standing on the front steps of Hogwarts alone Albus Dumbledore waits. "Dad why are you waiting for her, she is gone you knew she wouldn't be back, we have spent our lives preparing and excepting that I had thought you had too." Elizabeth Granger said quietly. She was your daughter and my granddaughter no matter what I prepared for the ache is still there. Not just for her but for Severus too." He said weakly. "You know how I feel about that, he is too old for her and not that it matters anyway she is gone, we must accept that. It was the price we had to pay to defeat Voldemort." She says turning to walk back to the celebration in the great hall. Albus watched his daughter walk back to the celebration. Witches and wizards from all over had been sending owls since the end of the battle informing them of there lost loved ones showing up or being healed. Neville and Harry both had yet to hear from there loved ones. Even thou the celebration went one there were though few who mourned the loss of Hermione greatly. Glancing down at the distant figure walking around the lake he whispered "Ah Severus if I could take away the pain I would, but I can't for my own is just a great." Turning he walked thru the doors and then up to his private rooms.  
  
Walking around the lake blinded by tears, Severus couldn't go back to the castle, she would be there in memory, and he couldn't kiss a memory. "They all get back there loved ones and I lose my only love. Is this my punishment, am I to feel her being ripped from me, everyday for the rest of my life." He screamed falling to his knees letting the pain wash thru him like a raging storm that was devouring his soul. He didn't hear her call his name, didn't notice the two men with her. "Severus, Shhh let the tears come it will be alright." She said sweetly in a songlike voice. "Lily whats wrong with him?" James Potter asks looking at his wife rocking Severus back and forth. "We need to get him to his rooms." Lily said turning to look at her husband and best friend one Sirius Black. The three helped the potions master to his feet and toward the secret door to the dungeons. Lifting the wards Lily with the help of James put Severus to bed. "Sirius you should go up awhile Remus will be worried will be right behind you." James said as he walked his friend to the doorway. Moving away from Severus Lily walked to her husband and said; well I believe we have a son waiting on us." Smiling the two left the dungeons and headed for the great hall.  
  
Reaching the great hall Lily reached for James hand, "James our son is a grown man, what if he doesn't need his mother anymore?" Lily said as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "Our son will never be too old to need his mother" James said squeezing Lily's hand and pulling her thru the doorway to the celebration with in.  
  
Laughter filled the great hall were only earlier that day it was filled with screams of death. They had lost a dear friend and a head girl, feeling this loss they knew that this is what she gave her life up for so they would laugh again, feel love, and most of all live. As happy as Harry and Ron were they felt her lose greatly and the two young men stood of to the side forcing fake smiles and wishing they could share this with there best friend. Neither boy noticed the two adults enter the room, but the eerie quite finally reach with in there sorrow and both boys couldn't believe who stood before them. "Well Harry do you have a hug for your mum? Lily said smiling at her son. Running to his parents Harry broke down in sobs, both of happiness and sadness. "Shhh I'm here now, I'll never leave you again" she said rocking her son in her arms. After what seemed forever Harry was able to look at his mum and dad and for all that were present Harry Potter the boy who lived had finally found happiness. Realizing that the whole hall was now staring at some other commotion in the great hall Harry noticed that not only had he gotten his parents and Sirius back but Neville's parents had just walked thru the great hall doors with his grand mother in toe.  
  
Minerva watched as all the families were brought back together and noticed that her husband was not with them. Slowly walking towards the hall she went in search of him. After a brief search of there living chamber she headed for his office, upon reaching it she could hear things hitting the floor. "Albus are you alright?" she called pushing open the door to see books all over the floor and her husband looking thru a large volume book and the adding it to the pile on the floor. "Albus what are you doing?" she said coming to stand at his desk. "My dear I'm looking for a way to bring our granddaughter back." He said with out looking up adding another book to t he floor. "But you your self said it's impossible, how will be able to bring her back and if we do how can we separate her and Fawkes?" Minerva asked picking up a few of the books off the floor and sitting them in a pile. "I don't know but if it takes me forever I will bring her back." Albus said tossing another book to the floor. 


	18. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Prophecy of the Phoenix.  
  
Albus Dumbledore searched every book he could find in Hogwarts, but found nothing to help bring his granddaughter back. Most looked upon him with bitter sad eyes. Slumping in a chair in her room in Gryffindor tower, that he refused to let anyone in to clean or pack up her things. She will be back he would yell and they would leave him to his bitterness.  
  
Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts another was trapped in bitter sadness, but unlike the headmaster who was searching for a way Severus Snape knew it was hopeless. The rapture they shared was closed, and all he could feel was emptiness, that was eating away at his heart and soul. Everyday he slipped farther and farther into death. For death was his only salvation. Knowing that she was gone the prophecy was life for most but for him it was his death sentence. Sitting in the a chair by the window so he could see the spot she had been in those last moments before she left Severus waits as he has waited for two weeks since the fall of the dark lord. Potter and Weasley how he had grew to hate them even more since she had left, they went on with there lives while hers had stopped. Her last words wasted on them no goodbyes for his love. For six years he had watched her, fought the emotions that started to claim his heart. Her honey brown eyes, her mass of frizzy hair, and all the silly things she tried to do to get it to relax. He had lashed out at her time and time again trying to drive a wedge between there hearts , but in her first year she solved his puzzle and then in second year he had feared that he had lost her. All those moments when they took her for granted Severus saw her pain, could fell it as if it was her pain. Everyone thought his hate for Harry was because of his father, but it was because Harry could touch his angel when he could not. When she needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to stand up and protect her, it should have been him, but it was Potter always Potter. Even in the end before her fly to the heavens to the reaches of time and space it was Potter who she called for. Bitterness gripped Severus heart and pain worst then any curse that the dark lord could have thrown at him engulfed his body. So in wrapped in his pain and memories Severus didn't hear his chamber door open. "Severus, it's Lily" Lily called as she closed the chamber door behind her. Walking to the chair she kneels down in front of her friend and is filled with sadness. "Severus you must come up to the great hall and eat. Everyone is worried about you. Killing yourself will not bring Hermione back Sev. Please don't do this to yourself." Lily said reaching for Severus hand.  
  
{Elsewhere}  
  
The light was beautiful; the vastness of open space was cold. The will was strong; the emptiness immense, it was swallowing what was left of her mind. The power was great, it radiates thru her body. She could feel, flying throw the stars, moments to most, but the vortexes of time it's been years for the girl. Lost, that's what grips her soul, she is lost, and she could feel the light dieing within. Soon there would be no girl just the entity. For all she has given up, for all she has lost, she knows has be gone to loss herself. Reaching out with her heart she whispers please. Power in gulfs her and throws her towards the earth and in the roar of power you hears on the wind as you wish.  
  
It had taken Lily ten minutes to get Severus to his feet. As he glanced up into the night sky thru the window a ball of fire struck the ground in the forbidden forest. "Hermione" he whispered as he feels to the floor. Rushing to the fire place Lily throws in some floo powder and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. The castle was alive with hushed whispers as students watched there potions master being taken to the hospital wing, all fearing the worst. For Harry Potter he could feel Severus Snape dieing, he could feel emotion from Snape, could feel the empty loneliness and despair that has chipped away the potion master health since Hermione vanishing. Harry didn't tell anyone that he could feel this , how do you tell your parents and your best friend that your other best friend left some part of herself in you . There emotion became one, she feed off his rage, anger and fear, and now he could feel thru that bond they had shared , feel the despair of her other half. Death was coming for Snape and Harry would remember the feeling of his death pulling at him for the rest of his life.  
  
{Forbidden forest}  
  
"Come on Fang, what ever it was hit over there, Dumbledore will be wanting to know what it was." Hagrid called to his dog. The ground was covered in snow, but the closer Hagrid got to the thing that had fallen from the sky the ground became scorched. Getting closer he could see that the snow was black on the outer part but where the thing had landed was still white untouched. Moving closer Hagrid turned over the thing lying on the grown. "Dear Merlin it can't be" he whispered. "Help me please" the creature on the ground whispered. Reaching down Hagrid picked the creature up and headed back towards his hut. "You'll be alright now, your safe. " He whispered. Looking down at the person in his arms tears began to fall. 


	19. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 19

The Prophecy of the Phoenix -Chapter 19  
  
(Hagrid's Hut)  
  
Pacing back in forth Hagrid worried over what he should do. He knew that Dumbledore needed to know she was here but he also knew that she was not who she use to be. Hearing her fevered tossing Hagrid ran out the door up to the school as fast as he could go.  
  
(Hogwarts Infirmary)  
  
"Poppy is there anything we can do?" Albus Dumbledore said looking down at the young man who has come to be like a son to him. "I wish there was Albus but Severus has lost the will to live it's as if he's willing him self to die, it's beyond my power now" the media witch said looking sadly at the two. Albus looked at Poppy and turned back to Severus and said "leave us, don't let anyone in, I will stay with him till the end." Shaken her head sadly Madam Pomfrey left the infirmary to find Minerva.  
  
Running down the hall to the infirmary, Hagrid plowed into the media witch. "Hagrid dear me watch were your going" she said trying to stand. "I'm so sorry Poppy but I need to see the headmaster right way." He said helping her right herself. "The headmaster is in the infirmary and is not to be disturbed, Severus is dieing." She said sadly continue down the hall. "Oh dear me now what am I to do." He whispered turning and following the media witch down the hall and out onto the grounds back to his hut and the girl.  
  
Slowly opening the door and closing it softly behind him as not to wake her, he moves to put more firewood on the fire to keep her warm. "Will be needing some food for her fang and I'm not good with taken care of sick people, poor professor Snape, she's why he's dying." He said softly as to not wake her.  
  
(Gryffindor Common Room.)  
  
"Blimey Harry, I can't believe Professor Snape is dying." Ron Weasley said in shock. Harry didn't say anything just continued to stare out the common room window at Hagrid's hut. "Harry, are you listen?" Ron asked. "What yes of course, you had better hurry you'll miss the train home for Christmas." Harry said turning back to the window. Looking at his friend sadly, he reached out and did something no one would have ever guess he would do he hug his best friend. Not a friendly hug but a hug that said I kind of understand how you feel, even though I know there's more going on then I can understand. "Well Happy Christmas Harry, I'll see you after break." Ron said pulling away from his friend and headed to the door and the rest of the student who would be leaving for the holidays. Watching his best friend leave Harry whispered "Happy Christmas Ron." Turning back to the window he continued to watch the snow falling around Hagrid's hut. Unaware of the creature in the shadows watching him. Moving towards the stairs the creature couldn't help but think how silly humans were, yes they were smart in a book sense of the world but the seem to lack a deeper sense. They thought it was over when the dark lord died at the girls hands but had they looked within them self's they would know it was far from over. If the humans didn't figure it out soon, she would have to intervene again. She so hated to have to change back and forth but the death of the pair depended on her now it would seem the boy who live did not hear the girl calling out to him yet. Maybe she could find someone to help; maybe that dog fellow he seemed to understand, more then most humans, but then again he seem too interested in his returned friends to help a cat. Dumbledore of course was still on the it's my fault trip and the girls own mother was to busy trying to pretend it didn't happen and she was planning one party after another. Humans were did we go wrong with them, we try to do our best by them but they can be so pigheaded and self centered. I'll just need someone else to help me someone who is so as self-centered as they are. Peeves of course, they could do nothing but listen to the castle trouble maker. I knew I was smarter then those humans, soon the prophecy will be complete and I can rest.  
  
(Great Hall later that evening)  
  
"Poppy how is Severus?" James Potter of all people asked. "Not good I fear Albus will not leave him, and I'm afraid that he will pass on before Christmas" Poppy said with a sad look in her eyes. After that everyone seemed to eat either in silence few chatted quietly. Harry moved his food around on his plate unaware of his mother watchful eye. "Harry dear you must eat, please" Lily said running her hand thru her son's unruly hair. "I'm sorry mom I'm just not hungry, been feeling kind of tired all day." He said not looking at his mother. Before she could ask him if he wanted to go rest Peeves can flying thou the great hall doors. He began to sing in a off tune voice "The prophecy has only begun, two will die, for the boy who lived, there is a tie. He holds the key, girl of fire has returned flapping, flapping in the sky." Giggling at his merry tune. The room was shocked into silence. Minerva stood and screamed at peeves to be quiet. He only smiled continued his tune as he flew out of the great hall. Clasping into her chair Minerva broke down in sobs.  
  
Harry unable to take the never ending tears that have surrounded him since Hermione disappearance ran from the great hall as if the hounds of hell were after him. "Harry" Lily yelled getting to her feet to follow her son. James placed his hand on his wife and held her back. "You must let him deal with the pain in his own way Lil." He said looking at his wife with love.  
  
Running until he was out side in the snow Harry clasped in the snow and cried. The wind gently blew snow all around him and the cold began to sink into his body. "Harry..Harry..Harry." the voice whispered on the wind. Startled he looked all around but there was no one around. "Who's there, what do you want?" he yelled as he searched the distance for a sign of anyone. "Help me Harry please I beg you." the voice cried on the wind. "How can I help you, who are you?" he cried getting to his feet. "Please Harry you must help me.." The voice pleaded. "Were are you?" He screamed getting scared. "Harry.p...l...e...a...s...e." the voice pleaded getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Harry began to run , trying to listen for the voice coming to a stop fear raging thru him , all was quiet the voice was gone .Harry Potter the boy who lived screamed for the voice had found a home with in himself. Falling to the ground tears running down his face he knew who it was that was pleading for his help, leaning back face to the heavens snow falling all around him he called out her name with his very soul.. "HERMIONE." 


	20. The Prophecy of the Phoenix Chapter 20

The Prophecy of the Phoenix- chapter 20  
  
Harry's body began to shake violently as he continued to scream out his best friends name. His screams carried over the snow that covered the grounds of Hogwarts. Slowly turning in to loud wounded sobs of pain, rage, and fear. The pulling in his heart and mind so great, he couldn't see thru the haze of tears as they fell down his face turning to ice before hitting the ground. The emptiness he felt in his soul, yet it was full with her feelings and memories. Her finally gift, and the pain and the death of Severus Snape were going to drive him mad. Finding his voice he began, whimpering out her name and begging for release from this pain that was driving him beyond reality.  
  
  
  
(Hagrid's hut)  
  
She lay in silence moaning in pain or anguish, the man who had watched her grow from a nervous first year to the brave woman she had become .Try as he might everything he had done to wake her had failed. Professor Snape was dieing and she was the key, to his recover. Turing from her Hagrid moves to check the fire silently whispering to himself, "Dumbledore will know what to do, if only I could get him." Lapsing into silence an eerie silence that could claim the most timid of men Hagrid returns to the girls side fixing her blankets that have falling off in her fevered struggle. The wind out side begins hollowing as if in pain, then a scream of pure pain, rage, and loneliness shatter the eerie silence and Hagrid shivers with fear. Walking slowly to get his cross bow he opens the door ready to battle the creature. Opening the door a cold wind whips at Hagrid's face and body, struggling to see who or what it is Hagrid slowly descents the stairs and begins to walk towards the sound. Shock grabs a hold of the giant when he sees Harry kneeling in the snow scream and sobbing. Dropping his cross bow he runs to the boy, falling to his knees beside Harry, Hagrid begins to shake Harry out of his trance like state. " Harry, you got to snap out of this, you're going to freeze to death out here." Hagrid yells at the boy. Harry is beyond hearing Hagrid, as he begins to rock back and forth sobbing. As the rocking becomes faster Harry begins to mumble, " dieing with out the light, two souls trapped, answer in me, must keep, Voldemort gonna kill us, trophy a port key, all dead, blood can't get the blood off, chamber gonna die in the chamber. Can't stop the pain eating away."  
  
Grabbing Harry by the arms Hagrid tries to pull him to his feet only to have a blast of energy throw him across the ground. Turning to see were the energy came from Hagrid shakes in fear, as the girl is awake and burning with power and rage. Trying to stand and move Hagrid find his limbs failing him as the girl moves toward him in a rage. Fear like he's never felt before grips his heart as she lifts him and throws him as if he were merely a rag doll.  
  
(Infirmary)  
  
Albus Dumbledore slowly stands and walks towards the window. "Severus you must not die my boy I need you now." He whispers. Glancing up Albus notice a bright light outside on the grounds just as he was about to move closer to see what it was a scream pierced the air as Hagrid smashed thru the infirmary window. Hagrid laying in shreds of broken glass, blood running from dozens of cuts all over his face, and body. Pulling himself off the floor where the impact of the giant coming thru the window throw him Albus hurries to Hagrid's side, "Hagrid, can you hear me?" Albus calls. "Harry sir he's out there sir, Hermione, she's back." Hagrid is able to whisper before he passes out. Looking around, Albus notices his wife and most of the school's teaching staff standing in the doorway, fear etched on there faces. "Poppy" Albus calls. The media witch shaken to her core hurries to the giant side. Albus Dumbledore slowly walks to the window his games keeper just was thrown thru and looks out upon the grounds and there in the snow covered grounds are Harry, and gods above Hermione. "Albus whats going on, whats happening?" Minerva ask the fear lacing thru her words and shaken her to her core. Turning and slowly gliding toward the doorway Albus stops next to Sirus Black and whispers " Stay with Poppy she will need you here, if anything happens get the remaining students to safety." Sirus nods and with that Albus is gone down the corridor towards the ground followed by the remaining teaching staff.  
  
(Grounds of Hogwarts)  
  
The rage is filling the void within her, the power is so addicting. Yet there is something in her that knows what she is doing is wrong, something is missing. "Mione please" he whimpers reaching out his hands towards the young woman in front of him. Reaching out her hand she slowly lift the young man by the chin with her finger. His whimpering causing her to smile, what pleasure his cries make me feel, the power he holds, just waiting to be taken. "Beg, beg till you can beg no more, then if I tire of you I will release you, then maybe again I won't." she says. "Mione please" Harry cries.  
  
"Hermione let Harry go." Albus Dumbledore screams as he comes to a stop not far from her. "Hermione doesn't live in this body anymore, call me only the Phoenix old man." She says with rage. "Oh god Harry, please let my son go" Lily screams coming to a stop next to Albus. One by one the teachers begin sending spells at her trying to free Harry. "You fools your magic is no match for me" she laughs throwing them one by one to the grown with a mere thought. "Phoenix let Harry go and take me instead," Albus says walking closer to the creature his granddaughter has become. "Don't worry old man after I'm thru with the boy who lived you'll be next." She said as she and Harry begin to slowly circle in the air, getting faster as the went. The screams of a mother lost on the wind as power begins to consume then.  
  
In the vortex of power it is only Harry and the Phoenix, and the struggle for power. Harry reaches with in himself and with a love and power he's never felt he calls to his best friend. " Mione please help me fight the Phoenix". A friendship bound by love, begins to sep into the soul of the phoenix, and the woman she was, fights for control. A scream of pain rings thru the crisp air as they fall to the ground. Rushing to his side Lily Potter falls to her knees sobbing uncontrollable as she touches her sons face. "Mom" he whispers slowly opening his eyes. Helping him sit up she wraps her arms around her son, thanking god he was alive.  
  
Albus rocking his granddaughter back and forth in his arms sobbing. Pulling away from his mother Harry rushes to her side. "Mione" he whispers. Slowly her eyes open and she looks up at her grandfather and then to her best friend tears falling down her face, for in her heart she knows that she can not continue to control the phoenix with in even now she is slipping. Reaching her hand up to touch his face she whispers " thank you Harry, you have given me back the part I was missing and have given me time to say goodbye to you all. I cannot contain the phoenix forever, she will rise with in me again and I fear what she, what I will do. You must strike me down before I turn again please I beg you." Tears streaming down her face. "No, there is another way, will find it you just have to hold on." Albus sobbed. Pulling away from them she rises into the air, tears streaming down her face and she pleads for her death. " End it please, before it's to late , she is gaining power with in me." She screams at them all. A shrill laugh erupts from the young woman. "You fools, you let your love for that pathetic girl rob you of the chance to destroy me, now it's to late and it will be you who will feel my wrath and deaths pull.  
  
She feels something pulling at her mind, binding her, freeing the other with in. Turning to the old man she sees him muttering a spell. Harry watches as the phoenix moves towards Albus, noticing the headmaster arms are raised and he's performing a spell, power surging around him as he mutters the spell over and over again. "You old fool you can't win, you can't bind me ,I won't let you, you think she can help you, that pathetic granddaughter of your has given up I control our body now." She screams. Her power hits Albus and he staggers but continues to chant the spell, soon Harry and the others begin to chant. "I will not give up the body, I w..i..l..l..n..o..t" she whimpers as the woman trapped with in gains grown and the phoenix losses hold of her mind, Hermione with the help of the people around her binds the phoenix with in her own mind.  
  
Once in control Hermione, slowly walks to her grandfather and embraces him for the first time in months. "Mione" Harry calls as he walks towards her. "Harry" she yells smiling runs into her best friends arms. Pulling away from Harry she looks around at this group of people and love and pride over whelms her heart. Turning back to her grandfather she reaches for his face and says " I love you, and I always will, I will always be with you ." Tears of sadness run down his face as he knows it must be this way for the sack of all. "No you can't leave , your better now." Harry screamed thru tears falling down into the snow. "Kneeling down into the snow taking his face in her hands her own tears falling she says. " I can't stay , no matter how much I want to Harry, it's not safe." "But she's contained, you're in control of the power now." He whimpered thru tears. "Yes for now I'm in control, but what happens when she breaks free and takes over again." She whispers. " That won't happen your in control , I'll help you , Ron will help you, you can't leave I need you. Who will keep us out of trouble, who will make sure we do our homework." He sobbed. "Oh Harry , I wish I could stay , my heart is breaking. But I can't control her every second of everyday, I can't live with the constant fear of losing control and killing everyone I love. Would you have be become worse then Voldemort? You don't need me Harry, you will be ok." She said threw sobs. "No" he whimpered. "I will always need my best friend," he says. Moving closer their foreheads touching Hermione brushes her lips a crossed Harry's. Pulling away from him, she looks at all the teachers, her family and says "Please listen to me and understand I love you all. I can't stay, if I do it would only be a matter of time before I lost control again and destroy you all. Controlling this power is to hard, I will fail. You must let me go, I beg of you, this power consumes me. You don't need me anymore" She says turning from them. "Your wrong, he needs you Hermione. Can't you feel him, he's dieing, with out you, will you let him die. Snape needs you Hermione, don't forsake him." Harry screams. Turning back to them she looks past them to the school and there on the steps stands Sirus Black carrying his enemy. Slowly carrying his worst enemy down to Hermione and the others he yells to her. " This man is my enemy, for more wrong reasons, then right, I have spent years hating him, and I no longer remember why. My angry has clouded my heart and mind, yet this man has put his life on the line for my godson so many times I can't count. For three years he has put his life on the line to save us all, his sacrifice has been greater then I could comprehend thru my angry. Yet as I faced my own death and rebirth , I have come to understand to what depths he has gone to make right the wrongs of his past. I regret the hateful things I have done to this man, it has taken my death and his courage in his years of spy work for me to come to respect and want to say thank you, to my enemy, to Severus Snape. Those years didn't kill him but the lose of you his other half is pulling the will and every breath from his body. I ask you Hermione look with in yourself and feel. I ask you phoenix give him back his life and his reason to live. "Phoenix, I beg you , we beg you, help him." Lily whispers thru tears.  
  
Reaching out she lefts Severus with her mind and brings him in front of her. Looking at Severus, Hermione reaches within her heart and soul and begins to rebuilt and heal him from cell to cell. As he begins to reshape and heal her mind is flooded with his memories. Gently she lays him on the ground and whisper "My gift my love." Tears falling down her face with out end, as she watches her love take breath and slowly open his eyes. "Phoenix" Albus calls with a look of puzzlement on his face. " The gift of the phoenix to her love. For love he would have died, for devotion I have wiped away the painful years, his memories of those years remains but now they are clouded and simply what they are the past and memories. Memories that will not hunt him any longer. A second chance at life, twenty years wiped away. A young man starting over is my gift. Happy nineteenth birthday my love, let your future happiness be endless. Always remember I love you, don't forget that, but remember you must live, the bravest thing in life is just to live." With those words she begins to pull away and leave. Weak and tired from months of being on the verge of death Severus cries with a horse voice. " Don't leave me again please." His plea falling around them and touching deep with in her heart. "Phoenix" Albus yells. "Yes headmaster" she whispers turning her head to the side. "Why do you remain within Hermione, your job is done here, give her back to us and leave here." He yells his voice carrying on the wind. Turning back to face them ,smiling at them all she screams as she is engulfed in the full power of the phoenix. No longer do tears fall ,her eyes are void of color, and she calls to them all. " As you wish , so shall it be, the girl known as Hermione, will be free. My time here is over. I am the entity known only as the phoenix. She the chosen has given her life for the prophecy. So the prophecy has come to pass, love will set her free." Power surges thru her and pain rips thru her soul as she and Fawkes are ripped apart. " I love you Hermione and I need you" Severus Snape whisper. "We all do Nobbie, come back to us." Albus and the others yell. Power rips thru her body her screams of pain rip thru the night air as she and Fawkes are no longer one. Her body falling lifelessly to the ground. Severus runs to her and gathers her in his arms. His tears falling gently upon her face. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks into the eyes of the man she loves, and whispers " I need you too." Joyous laughter fills the air as everyone around her begins to cheer. "Promise me you'll never leave me again Hermione?" Severus says thru tears. "Never my love." She smiles. Gently pulling her up into his lap Severus Snape slowly runs his hands thru her hair. "Marry me Hermione?" He whispers. Looking at her true love, she says " You are the husband of my heart and soul." They meet in loves sweet glow and there lips meet with passion and forever love. 


End file.
